


Suffocation

by ivycross



Series: Things that Keep [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Impregnation, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you Jack, nothing goes together better than cold and dark. What a pair we will make and soon we will have a family.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocation

Cold and dark. Nothing wrong with the cold. Jack was cold incarnate, but the dark... He didn't like the dark. It was suffocatingly thick and enveloped him, blocking his vision. A weight pressed down on him and he squirmed under it.

“Jack,” came a deep voice. Pitch. Jack froze as he was suddenly jostled about. “Don't fret so. It will be over soon.” Jack tried to lash out but found himself bound to something. Whatever was holding him didn't hurt, but it clung to him fiercely. Fingers traced his skin. It dawned one Jack that his clothes were gone. Fear washed over him, in great toppling waves. There was laughter in his ears.

“There there, Jack. Be a good boy.”

Then there was pain, horrible gut wrenching pain, and Jack tried to scream. His mouth opened wide but no sound came.

“Don't fight it, Jack. Struggling with only make it worse.”

More pain wracked Jack’s body. He felt tears run down his face as the pain continued. A hand stroked his hair and then yanked it hard pulling his head back. He tried to scream again. Once more no sound left his lips, but something entered past them.

A thick, gummy, bitter substance poured into his mouth and over his face. He tried to move his head but couldn't. The hand in his hair held it firmly in place. The goo poured down in steadily. He tried to shut his mouth, only it wouldn't close and he started to choke on the stuff.

“Don't fight it, Jack. It will all be so much easier if you don't fight.”

The substance was making its way down his throat now. His reflexes kicked in. He swallowed. He swallowed again and again, feeling whatever it was filling his stomach. It kept coming though, and Jack struggled to keep swallowing. It burned as it entered him and he felt as if his stomach would burst it was so full now. Still more of the substance came and he swallowed.

Then it stopped flowing into his mouth. He felt it on his face oozing down his chin, cold and sticky. He shuddered with relief that it was over. That relief was short lived has a hand pressed to his now taut and distended tummy,

“See Jack? Isn't it better to just give in? Now continue to be a good boy.”

The pain was back, sharp and unyielding. Jack let out a silent cry and sobbed as it continued. Only this time with the pain there was an offensive sense of wrongness. Something was entering him.

Again Jack tried to get free, but his bounds were too tight, too strong. In seconds he was breached and he went limp. The weight over him moved, shifting, rocking back and back forth. Jack just lay there, helpless and sick to his stomach.

It was over quickly and the weight was gone, but Pitch was still nearby. Jack heard him laughing.

“I told you Jack, nothing goes together better than cold and dark. What a pair we will make and soon we will have a family.”

Pitch's laughter echoed around Jack in the darkness


End file.
